


Ohana Means El Mayara

by magicmumu



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra Lives Damn It, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: The Supergirl/ Lilo and Stitch crossover AU no one asked for.Set after the movie and the end of season one of Supergirl, Alex meets Experiment 626 and finds he's protecting his newest friend.Ignores pretty much all of the TV show and I didn't even know there was a Stitch the Movie until I re-watched Lilo and Stitch to write this fic, so ignore that too. Anyway, comments are love.





	Ohana Means El Mayara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrickhier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/gifts).



El Mayara means Ohana

 

Alex's fingers flexed slightly, a twitch towards her holster that held one of her new pretties as she waited for Kara's word. She didn't like not seeing what was going on, though Winn and Vasquez has been trying to keep a visual on Supergirl's movements. Alex was ready to take down anything that moved, but she reigned herself in. This mission was too dangerous for there to be any missteps. [I see the truck. It is headed south,] Supergirl stated. [And your intel was right: I can hear them talking about the warehouse district, so Agent Danvers, they are headed your way.]

"Thanks Supergirl," Alex replied. She went into a crouch, reaching to check on the 'security guard' she had taken out. Still deep sleep dreaming, the lug. She'd hardly hit him. She hoped the rest of these guys were as easy, but she doubted it. Anyone who could steal aliens had to have something up their sleeve, and unfortunately, the DEO hadn't figured out just what it was. Alex moved around the side of the warehouse lot and kept an eye out for the truck Kara had spotted. She didn't have to wait as long as she had expected. Up above, Alex saw Supergirl land on the roof of the same warehouse and the truck pulled in a moment later. "Alright, wait for the door to open and on my mark we move in," Alex said.

The truck slowed to a stop, and the agent could hear even from her position the hissing and clanging from within it. She winced, hoping her team had enough equipment to handle all of them. From the files, she wasn't sure how many were actually hostiles. It seemed they were more reckless and destructive than malicious, but Alex knew they could cause some damage if they weren't gathered quickly and taken back to their containment facility in Hawaii. As soon as the warehouse door opened, Supergirl said, [Four inside, one gun, one has what looks like a cattle prod, the rest are non human.]

"Supergirl, do what you can to slow down the non human kidnappers. Alpha Team to the humans inside, Beta Team and I will take to the men and aliens in the truck. MOVE!"

There was the flurry of motion then. Alex went towards the back of the truck. Once one of the other DEO agents forced open the door, she looked inside to the aliens. There weren't as many as she had expected, which must have meant that more were on the way or had already been handed off to the seller. Alex hoped for the former, as it would make finding them easier. These aliens were bigger than expected from the files she had read on them. She had expected them to be maybe the size of rabbits with how furry they were. Each were different vibrant colors, were fluffy as hell and were very aggitated, which diminished their cuteness level. They were also about the hight of a small child. "I'm a friend," she found herself saying. "I am here to help. Do you understand me?" Many of the aliens grumbled, and some responded in the affirmative. 

"Rescue Stitch?" a garbled voice asked as Alex stepped further inside to do a head count of the aliens. The words seemed slightly more comprehensible than the others.

Alex looked over towards the voice and saw what looked like a house pet. He (or Alex assumed it was a he) had large ears and claws, and four arms, all of which were shackled so that there was little to know movement allowed. His binds were in the shape of chained handcuffs, but made from what looked like a hardened clear substance. The alien sat upon a metal container, which he looked down at a couple of times in the millisecond it had taken for Alex to look him over. "Yes. All of you," she assured. Alex glanced to the two agents who joined her inside, preparing the aliens for transport once more.

[Agent Danvers, the human kidnappers are down,] the head of Alpha team reported, [By the way, not quite a cattle prod.]

"Snag it, bag it, tag it. Supergirl?"

[All good. Everyone is taken care of. Need any help with the transport efforts?]

"We've got it from here," Alex said with a small smile.

[Alright, I've got to go. Small forest fire to take care of.]

"Be safe," Alex said automatically.

[Yep. Supergirl out.] 

Alex heard the sound of the communicator going out on her sister's side. She would see Kara the following night, both busy with work this evening. Alex walked over to the blue furry alien. "You're Stitch?" Alex asked, knowing the answer already. Of all of the files, his was the largest.

"I'm Stitch," he confirmed.

"I'm Agent Danvers."

"Hi Agent Danvers," Stitch said. He tilted his head to the side, an ear flopping as he considered her.

Alex stepped forward, unlatching the tools for his bonds from her belt. She studied the cuffs of his top two arms and took a pen sized lazer to the middle. They broke free, and Alex undid the other two plus Stitch's feet before something else caught her eye, her heart and breath stilling. The container Stitch sat upon had familiar Kryptonian writing on it. In fact, Alex had seen it before. It was Astra's funeral pod. "Wha-" Alex took a step back even though she wanted to look inside to check. She wanted to see if she was in there, but if she was, she didn't want to see the condition of the body inside. It had been a half a year since Astra's funeral pod had been shot into the sky.

"My friend," Stitch's voice was low with sadness and sympathy. "She's sick, getting better."

"She's alive? She's your friend?" Alex didn't know which of the hundreds of questions she wanted to ask first, but those were the ones that spewed forth.

"Astra..." Stitch said, thinking over his words carefully as his tongue went out to lick the inside of his ear, "Dead but not dead. Sick. Yeah. So sick." 

These words allowed Alex to step forward again. Stitch's posture tensed. "I want to see her," she said. "I need to know she's alive."

"She is alive," Stitch said almost indignantly, as if he was offended that Alex couldn't take his word for it.

"I believe you, but... I need to see."

Stitch nodded and stood, then moved so that Alex could see inside the pod's clear window. Astra looked exactly as she had when the pod had been sent up, however there was no paleness to her face. In fact there was a small amount of color. There was a white flower tucked in her hair just next to the streak. The lights inside the pod were on, and there was a small amount of hissing inside. Alex stared. She could see evidence of the chest rising slowly - so slowly, but Astra was there. She was alive and breathing. Alex remained still as agents around her unlatched the other aliens and placed them in larger transport containers. She heard none of it. Her head was filled with thought. 

She should tell Kara. 

She should wait to examine Astra to see what happened to her body to bring her here. 

She should apologize. 

She should...

She should...

She should...

 

"She's sick. How?"

Stitch shrugged with all four of his shoulders. "She fell." Stitch put a hand up in the air above his head, moving it downwards with a whistle, then made a splashing motion. "I got her. My cousin healed her. But she's sick. Stays on the beach to feel better, but sleeps in there. Like Borg."

"Borg?"

Stitch nodded emphatically. "Yeah, yeah! Seven of Nine."

Alex let out a chuckle at that, imagining for a moment Astra standing in the pod to regenerate. Then her face fell. "Stitch," Alex said, "Astra is my sister's aunt."

"Little One?" Stitch asked. He looked down at the pod in thought. "Family. Ohana."

"Stronger together," Alex said softly.

"El mayara," Stitch replied with a soft nod. Alex's eyes misted up at the sadness she saw on his face. When he looked to her, he said, "Stitch to Lilo, Astra to Little One."

"That is the plan. Will you be okay with that?" Alex couldn't help but ask. Stitch nodded.

"She visit Stitch?"

"I will help her get better. When she gets her powers back fully, she can fly to you any time she wants." This was the right thing to say, as Stitch stood up and showed his teeth to her in a smile. If Alex was in any other line of work it may have creeped her out, but like his ear licking, she had seen worse and Stitch was really cute in comparison. No. Not cute, fluffy.

"Yeah!"

 

***

Alex watched as Kara took in the information of the day. She had been in the same state for a long time, according to Winn. He had come over to deliver the news when Alex couldn't, and stayed with her until the agent returned the next night. "I..." she started, then stopped and gasped as she continued to digest the fact that her late aunt was currently in a sunbed at the DEO and that her sister was now babysitting said aunt's furry friend. Kara looked over to the blue creature holding her older sister's hand, and then went back to staring into the air. 

Alex had spent almost twenty hours in surgery removing the shard of the Kryptonite sword stuck dangerously close to Astra's heart. When Alex had left, Astra's sutures had come out on their own even as the scabbed area had yet to heal. Only then did Alex leave in order to check on Kara, shower, and then crash. J'Ohnn let her have time off on the condition that she look after Stitch, who had destroyed all of the low and high security cells he had been placed in and was for the most part calm with Alex. Alex guided Stitch to the couch and told him to stay there while she ordered pizza. "You want pineapple on yours?" she asked him. His head nod was fast and furious as he watched Kara. Alex also looked to her sister briefly before she went to the drawer holding the take out menus. 

Stitch's ears twitched, catching Kara's attention. "Hi," Stitch said, raising his hand to wiggle his claws at Kara.

"Oh, hello," Kara said. She stood and walked towards the couch, taking in the other alien in the room. "My name is Kara."

"Little One."

"Yes, but... You can call me Kara," she said. Stitch nodded.

"You can call me Stitch."

"Nice to meed you, Stitch." There was a moment of silence. "So, you know Astra?"

"My friend," Stitch acknowledged.

"I missed her," Kara murmured.

"I miss her, too. When can Stitch visit?"

"Uh- I don't know. Alex said she was in surgery, and she is resting. Trust me, when we can visit, I am going too."

"Yeah. Astra misses you, Little One." Kara looked to correct the smaller alien again but stopped herself. Instead she walked over to the couch and sat next to Stitch.

"Thank you for saying so. How long has she been with you?"

Stitch thought about this. "Valentine's Day Eve," he said finally.

"She's been alive for at least four months? And she never came to us?" Kara asked.

"She's sick," Stitch said again, "and scared."

"Scared to return to us?"

"She was in trouble. Scared you wouldn't want her. Lonely from the sky like Stitch; needed Ohana. We became Ohana. Ohana means nobody gets left behind or forgotten." 

Kara's eyes filled with tears as Stitch spoke. She understood how Astra must have felt, but she wished she had given her some sort of sign that she was still alive.

At this point, Alex returned to the living room. "From what I understand, one of Stitch's cousins revived her, but because of the Kryptonite that was still inside of her, she was sick. I am hoping now that the Kryptonite is out of her, she will be good as new."

"That's... good." 

"She's okay, Kara," Alex said. She sat on the other side of her sister as Stitch placed his two right hands on Kara's shoulder to comfort her.

"We're going to visit her tomorrow," Kara finally said, leaving no room for argument, not that she was going to get one from either occupants of the couch. 

"Yes." Alex and stitch said almost simultaneously, causing the agent to let out a small giggle. 

"In the mean time, I hope you don't mind me and Stitch crashing here tonight. He's a bit much for the DEO's containment structures."

"Really? He's too much for the DEO?"

"Yeah, he ate like three of the top level cell walls."

"And he didn't escape?"

"No, just came to see me, but Astra and I were in surgery at the time. J'ohnn told me he had to stay with me, but my apartment isn't as alien proof as yours."

"Oh haha," Kara said sarcastically to Alex's grin. "Well, you and Stitch are welcome here."

"This guy's pretty adamant about sticking around until Astra gets better. Wants a proper goodbye before we get him back to Hawaii. I was surprised to find out he wasn't in the facility as a resident, but a visitor. He and Astra live with a family," Alex said.

"Lilo, Nani, Astra, David and Stitch," the blue being confirmed, ticking his fingers as he spoke.

Alex's smile was more like a wince when she saw Kara's response to this, but she remembered Stitch's words in the truck upon first meeting him. She hoped that Kara could convince Astra to stay this time, and something told her it really wouldn't take much for her sister to do so.

***

Alex woke up the next morning to the familiar whoosh of Kara's superspeed. She saw Kara stood holding her mug in the air, backing away from an advancing blue creature intent to grab the mug. "No Stitch, your file says you're worse on caffeine," Kara said.

"LATTE!" Stitch protested.

"I'll make you hot chocolate." Kara tried.

"Stitch wants hot latte," the other alien argued back.

"No."

"Yes!" 

"No! Your file-"

"My file lies," Stitch insisted.

Before the argument could continue, Alex sat up and had her hands out between the two aliens. "Hey!" Both aliens looked to her, but continued their movements towards the coffee and away from Stitch. "Stitch, your file does not lie."

"Lies," he said.

"However, if you don't destroy anything, I will buy you Starbuck's on the way to the DEO, okay?"

Stitch grumbled something in his native language that even Kara didn't understand. He huffed and then said, "Fine." He seemed to perk up then. "Stitch visit Astra," he said.

"Yep. Lemme shower and - Hey Kare, is my back up stash clean?"

"Yeah. You're welcome."

"Yeah yeah thanks brat," Alex said on her way into the bedroom. 

Once her sister was gone, Kara asked, "Since you ate the rest of the pizza last night, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Omelette."

"Sounds good. Come on. You can help me." When Stitch didn't move, she asked, "Stitch?"

 

"Nani says Stitch can't cook."

"Can Stitch mix?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"Then you'll be a perfect helper. Come on."

Twenty minutes later, Alex came into the kitchen to see that there were broken eggs everywhere, Kara's coffee maker was broken and Stitch was sitting at the table with Kara's mug of coffee as Kara stood grumbling as she flipped the ommelette in front of her. "So... No Starbuck's run?"

"Oh we're stopping at Starbucks since Grover here stole my coffee and made it so I couldn't make more."

"Stitch said sorry!" 

"Sorry isn't going to get my coffee fix pal," Kara growled out. Alex couldn't help the small giggle, and put her hand to her mouth in a half hearted attempt to muffle it.

 

***

J'ohnn's eyebrow rose as he watched the trio come in later that morning, Kara's face downcast in annoyance, Alex's in amusement, and Stitch's in contentment, a cup of starbucks coffee in each of his four hands. Alex jerked her head in a somewhat sheepish greeting to the director, and then walked past him towards the medical unit to check on Astra. Kara and Stitch followed after her. The sunbed was on, the settings at the fullest. Astra was still asleep, her vitals normal from Alex's quick look at the monitors next to the sun unit. Alex pulled up a chair as Kara and Stitch went to Astra's side. Stitch dropped all four cups of coffee on the floor and climbed up and inside of the sun unit, ignoring Kara's protest. Stitch sat on Astra's chest. "Wakey wakey!" He patted her face, and Astra's eyes flew open with a small gasp. Stitch wiggled his fingers and said "Hi sleepyhead."

"Stitch..." Astra said, and coughed. Slowly she sat up, but was stopped by the hand on her shoulder.

"Aunt Astra...." Kara said softly, her eyes misted in tears. "You need to take it easy."

"Kara?" Astra looked around, her face contorted in confusion. When her eyes found Alex's, she seemed a little more alert. "Alexandra." She looked down to Stitch on her chest. "Stitch, how did we get here? Where's David, Lilo and Nani?"

"Home. We were stolen."

"Wha-"

"You and stitch were taken from the facility in Hawaii, where you were receiving treatment from one of his cousins. You and a few other aliens stolen were taken here to be sold to anyone willing to pay. We aren't sure if there are others out there yet, but from what we have gathered, Stitch's family were the only ones besides you, and we have them on their way back to Hawaii." Kara said.

"Why aren't you with them?" Astra asked Stitch.

"I can't leave you behind. Your family is here. I had to stay. Had to visit. Make sure you're okay." Stitch told Astra, patting her face. He got out of the sun unit then. Kara helped him when his butt wiggle indicated a struggle, and Stitch went to where his coffees had spilled. He gathered the cups and poured what little was left onto his tongue. 

"Don't look at me buddy. I will bite you." Alex told him when his eyes wandered to the almost full cup in her hand. He growled at her, but Alex just laughed at him. "It's not my fault you dropped all of yours." His ears went down and he seemed to sigh in defeat. Alex laughed again, placing a hand on his head. "You're alright, Stitch." 

"How do you feel, Aunt Astra?" Kara asked, bringing everyone's attention back to the general.

"Better than I have in a long time."

"No longer sick?" Stitch asked, making a half hearted swipe towards Alex's coffee cup, which Alex smacked away.

"I don't think so," Astra admitted, her eyes bouncing between Stitch and the agent. She brought her hand to her chest as if to double check this fact, and nodded to herself. "I feel brand new."

"Do you know what happened?"

"No. I don't remember much before my... my..." Astra couldn't say it. "I just woke up to see his cousin over me. Then I stayed with Stitch and his family." Astra looked over to meet Kara's hurt eyes. "I didn't know if I would be accepted here again. Even if I was, I didn't want to show up looking the way I had."

"I wouldn't have cared how you looked, or how sick you were," Kara said. "I would have wanted to know that somehow... somehow you were still here."

Astra's eyes welled with tears, and looked down. She didn't say anything for a long time until finally she whispered, "I'm sorry Little One." She reached out and Kara met her halfway, and the Kryptonians' hands clasped tightly. Alex and Stitch watched from across the room. They shared a look, and Alex smiled at him.

***

Three days later, Astra and Kara flew above a small house in an island of Kauaʻi, Astra holding on to Stitch as he sang 'Aloha Oe' along the ride. As they neared the waters by Nani and Lilo's home, he looked up and hollared at Astra in his native language. "You want me to drop you in the water?"

"Ih!"

"From way up here?!" She asked

"IH!" he said again, clapping his two bottom hands together, as Astra held his upper two as she flew. 

"Alright, Blue One." She let go of Stitch then.

"COWABUNGAAAA!" he called as he dropped into the water not far from a surfer. The man gasped right before the Stitch-made wave knocked him off of his surfboard. 

Astra could hear Stitch's name called from the shore ahead, and began to follow the voice. Kara followed, and as Astra landed, she could hear Kara's flight behind her. The two Kryptonians' feet touched the sand just as David was bringing Stitch to the shore. A teenage girl ran forward. "Astra! Stitch!" 

"Lilo," Astra said in a voice used for Kara as a child. She looked up to find Nani walking behind her sister.

"What happened?!" Nani asked. She looked behind the women to David, who shrugged. David walked towards his wife and placed a kiss on her cheek before looking to the visitors. 

"Sorry if we scared you," Astra said, placing a hand to Nani's arm. "We were kidnapped. I was still in my pod at the time and didn't know until I woke up."

"You look good, Astra. Are you okay?"

"I am great," Astra said with a smile. She took a step back, and gestured towards Kara. "This is my neice Kara."

"It is nice to finally meet you." Lilo said, shaking Kara's hand. Nani did as well. "Well, since you found your family, I suppose you'll be staying with them."

Astra moved to the fifteen year old and placed a hand on her cheek. "Yes, I will be staying in National City, but you are also my family. I hope you never forget that." 

"She can visit you whenever you like and will always be here for you too," Kara said. "In fact," Kara continued, stepping back toward her aunt. She reached into her pocket and handed something to the girl. "Press this if you ever need her. She will come to you."

"Little One?" Astra asked, bewildered when she noticed that it was her niece's spy beacon.

"If you are near by, and if you are staying this time, Aunt Astra, I won't need it anymore. Lilo can have it for now." She looked to the teenager. "At least until we make something similar for you. I am going to want that back." This seemed to alleviate both Astra and Lilo's concerns.

"Well, you will be missed."

"As will you," Astra said to Nani. As the two hugged, Kara could see the respect Astra had for the young woman.

"Stitch, you be good."

"Never!" he called as he ran and jumped on Lilo. She caught him, but the force of his jump had her tumbling backwards.

"STITCH!" Lilo called with a laugh as the two of them landed in the sand in a pile.

"Astra, you can stay, but I have to go." Kara said as the laughter died down. She tapped her ear.

"I will there in a while," Astra said, and watched as Kara nodded to the family and took off.

 

***

Alex stood at the railing of her balcony, watching the lights in the city. She heard the news of Supergirl saving a man in a car crash, so she knew her sister had made it back from Hawaii, but neither Danvers woman heard from Astra. Alex hoped the general was having a good time with the family she had stayed with, that they were talking and getting reunited. Kara seemed sure that Astra was staying in National City, but she also knew that her sister had worried that maybe that wouldn't stick, that Astra would end up staying with Stitch and his family. Alex was sure that Astra wouldn't leave Kara behind again.

Alex had turned to go back inside and watch the news when she heard her name. She turned around and saw Astra floating just above the railing. She still wore the suit she always had, but the lei around her neck as well as the matching white flower in her hair made her look a lot less like the severe general Alex had once met. "You haven't said a word to me since I've come back," Astra said as she slowly landed on the balcony.

"Honestly, even if I had known you wanted me to, I wouldn't have known what exactly to say. I feel as if 'sorry I murdered you' would be a bit trite."

"Well, it wouldn't have hurt," Astra said with a small quirk of the lip.

"I am sorry, though. I didn't want things to end up as they had," Alex said, taking a step back to the railing. Her body faced the general, her chest feeling ill at ease at the conversation. Still she kept her eyes to the metal of the railing.

"I do not fault you for my death, Agent Danvers. We do what we must in war. It mattered not who I was to Kara."

"Yes, it did - does."

"No matter now. I hope the knowledge of my forgiveness will ease any guilt you may feel on the matter."

"How do you know I feel guilty about it?"

"Well, you are a good person, Alexandra. Good people don't avoid their victim, nor would they refuse to meet their eyes afterward."

When Alex looked up, she was surprised to see that Astra had taken a couple of steps closer to her. She fought back a gasp as her chest felt the flutter again. Astra, having heard the stutter of Alex's heartbeat, smiled at the agent. "Uh..."

"Eloquent as always, I see." There was a moment of silence as the two women looked at eachother. "Now that the war is over, with me as Kara's aunt and you as her sister, are we still nothing to one another?" Astra asked, taking yet another step towards Alex.

Alex swallowed, but remained where she stood. Finally she said, "No. We aren't nothing."

"Then what are we?"

"We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out how I wanted it to, but I am still pretty happy with it. The scenes with Kara and Stitch were supposed to be more on the 'Supergirl wrangling in Stitch's destruction on National City' side, but their little battle over coffee wanted to be written instead and I like it better this way. I also wanted more serious conversation between Astra and Alex and more romance at the end, but the muse didn't want that. Since she didn't want to write ANYTHING for the past few months, I thought I would just go with the flow so this story could finish itself.


End file.
